


THE BEGINNING

by loominescent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel Jaemin, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Character Death, Death, Forbidden Love, Heaven, Human Jeno, Love, M/M, Mystery, No Smut, Sad with a Happy Ending, Terminal Illnesses, They Fall In Love Somehow, They're High School Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loominescent/pseuds/loominescent
Summary: sent to earth to monitor the last moments of the life of lee jeno, jaemin didn't think that much of it, he'd done it before. but he noticed it was different. he'd fallen in love.





	1. Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

> ill try to update at least once a week, maybe twice, but i have exams coming up so that may be a bit hard for now!

**"I DON'T** want to go, i just got back."

"okay, you've just got back. i don't understand what point you're trying to make jaemin."

"can't you let me rest or something?"

"no."

he let out a sigh, sinking down onto the plush piece of fabric that lay beneath him, his pure white wings folding neatly beside him.

being one of the younger boys in his faction, na jaemin was constantly being given jobs to do, whether it be delivering messages to higher ups, or something as big as making sure no outsiders got through the gates (despite the many guards they had at the front).

don't be confused, he didn't hate the work that was handed to him. actually, it made him happy, because it meant he was trusted a great deal by his superiors, and as an angel that is one of the best compliments you can receive. he was just so tired. especially since he was new to heaven, not remembering much about his old life as a human aside from the fact that his death was anything but natural. that didn't matter to him though.

he sighed, his swirling golden eyes shifting up to meet with that of his elder. "fine taeil, what do you need me to do?"

a smile graced the others lips as he flew up to pull out a file from his shelf. "this," he said, placing the soft paper in jaemin's hands. "is what i need you to do for me."

he quirked an eyebrow. "just open it!"

flipping the paper open, his eyes landed on something that almost made a blush rise to his cheeks, but he managed to control his feelings.

"what-what is this?"

"that is what you'll be doing for the next three to four months. "his name is lee jeno and hes 17, around how old you'd be if you were alive. so you'd be able to blend in with his age group just fine."

jaemin studied the picture of the boy in confusion studying the picture that was attached to the cream coloured folder. "there's nothing on the page though.... is there something else i need to know?" taeil looked over to him and nodded, a smile of pity making its way onto his lips.

"yes. hes dying jaemin."

that statement took him off guard. "d-dying? how?"

"he has a brain tumour, and its killing him slowly. he could've survived but, so to not put any stress on his parents' already fragile financial situation he decided to not have treatment."

"he can still get it... right?"

"no, the tumour has already invaded the most vital parts of his brain. any attempts at surgery or radiotherapy at this point would just speed up the growth of the tumour and he'd die in a couple of days, maybe even hours."

the room was filled with silence as taeil made his way towards his chair and jaemin sat playing with the feathers on his wings.

"if that's the case then.. then why exactly do i have to watch him?" taeil shook his head.

"i don't exactly know myself." he muttered, "but these are direct orders from God himself so there's not much i can say about it. all i do know is that he chose you and that you have to keep him alive for those three to four months. in the period you're on earth, we'll have to temporarily make you human, bu-"

"i'm sorry, you'll what?"

"let me finish." he shot jaemin a sharp look which made him close his mouth. "you'll be temporarily human BUT you'll still have access to your abilities as you'll have to keep him alive."

"why exacltly, do i have to keep him alive?"

taeil groaned. "i don't know! you just... do!"

jaemin whined. as soon as he thought he could relax, he was sent back in to work.

"this is so damn tiring." he muttered underneath his breath.

"what did you say, jaemin?"

"n-nothing!" he laughed sheepishly. clearing his throat, he scratched his neck shyly. "so um.. when do i start?"

taeil stiffened. "well, uh.." he trailed off, jaemin staring at him questioningly. "... today?"

the junior shot up in his seat. " _WHAT?_ "

"i know i shouldn't have sprung this on you right after you came back but it wasn't my decision, as i told you."

slightly irritated, jaemin sat down, glaring at taeil. "go on."

"when i said these came from God, i didn't mean he'd picked you because you're closest to his age and know your way around where we're sending you. he picked you because he had personally seen your progress report and decided that _you_ were the only one he could trust with this task."

at the sound of that, jaemins eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. "r-really? just me?"

taeil nodded, sighing. "but i guess if you're not up for it we can always give it to someone else like, i don't know, sicheng for e-"

"i'll do it"

"that was fast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what i need to improve on n i'll try and make it better for the future chapters! this has been in my notes for a while and i had no idea how to carry it on so i jus left it but now i think it'll be in a good place soon enough!


	2. Three Months

“so, give me an estimate. how much longer do i have left?”

silence. 

the doctor sighed.

“well, considering you refused treatment and any medication that could’ve been even slightly useful,” he paused, glancing at the teenager who sat calmly infront of him and his parents, faces painted with fear.

“i’d say around 3 months.”

a loud sob left his mothers mouth and his father placed his head in his hands. jeno nodded, a feeling of dread washing over him. 

he knew he wouldn’t have as much time as he would’ve liked, but 3 months? the least he was expecting was 6.

“jeno, why didn’t you let us pay for you to get treated?” his mother questioned whilst taking a hold of his hand. he looked at her face seeing only sorrow and despair. not being able to keep his eyes on her for more than 20 seconds, he turned away. 

“i told you already,” he began. “i didn’t want you and dad spending money on me when you have enough financial issues to worry about already.”

“but you’re our _son_.” his father exclaimed. “that’s what we’re supposed to do as parents, spoil and spend money on you, especially at times like this.” 

jeno didn’t know what to say. he knows they were right, that is what parents are supposed to do. but to him, it just didn’t feel right. he had a feeling that either way he would end up dead as a result of this illness, so it was pointless, in the long run.

why spend money on something that’ll break down and die anyways?

the doctor adjusted his glasses on his face and turned to his computer screen. “i’ll see you in another three weeks to discuss any other health issues you may have in regards to this tumour.” he glanced at jeno. “in the meantime, try and make your diet as healthy as possible, and stay away from anything that may give off a powerful radiation, as this could speed up the tumour growth and will decrease the amount of time you have here.”

he smiled a false smile at the doctor, standing up and exiting the room, alongside his parents. 

the walk through the building and towards the car was silent, the only audible sound being their feet shuffling across the floor and his mother’s constant sniffling. 

when they finally reached the car, jeno stopped and looked at his parents. “uh mum, dad?” they turned to him, faces drooping and low. he swallowed dryly.

“i promised chenle and the others that i’d meet them to go to school after this, so....” he trailed off. his parents looked at each other before turning back to him. his father nodded.

“okay son, be careful.”

with one last wave to his parents he turned around and began heading in the other direction. feeling a vibration in his pocket, he took out his phone and the screen lit up with a text. he laughed.

  
**CHENLE**  
i’ll eat your food if you’re not here in the next 15 minutes.

typing out a quick reply, he picked up his pace along the long stretch of pavement.

—

“finally, thank god.”

“the hell took you so long? i know it doesn’t take a whole hour to get here.”

“did you crawl?”

jeno rolled his eyes and sat on the empty chair at the table, placing his bag at his feet. “i mean its not like i was at an appointment about my health or anything,” he stated, statching his food out of chenles grasp, who held his hands up and grinned.

“that does not give you the right to be late, mr lee.” donghyuck insisted, waving his finger in his face. “i got my braces off and i was here in 30 minutes!”

“yea, thats because your mum drove you.”

everyone laughed and jeno looked at them, smiling.

out of everyone who knew about his tumour and his worsening condition, his friends were the only ones who didn’t treat him any differently. they joked, laughed and beat him up all the same.

“so, jeno?”

he turned his attention to the voice, which belonged to renjun. “yea?”

“what did the doctor say? you know... about your condition?”

he breathed in. “well, they said that... because i’ve refused treatment, i’ve got around 3 months.”

the table fell into silence, the only audible sounds being cars that rushed by and people walking past them on the streets outside.

“well,” donghyuck broke the silence, causing everyone to stare at him. “that’s 3 more months of beating your ass, right?”

“you know what, you’re evil, donghyuck.”

an hour later, they gathered their things and headed on their way to school, engaging in different topics amongst each other, with jeno keeping to himself.

”hey, jeno, watch out!”

the voice of one of his friends broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up, eyes widening when they locked with that of another person, but too late to avoid the impact of them both.

he fell to the ground and cursed silently, hearing the other person whine, their stuff clattering to the ground.

”s-sorry!”

he opened his eyes to stare at the person in front of him and felt his mouth go dry.

he scrambled to help pick up the other person’s belongings. ”uh no... it’s my fault, i should be apologising.”

they both stood up and jeno handed the rest of their belongings them, noticing that they was wearing the same uniform as him.

”so... you go to my school? i’ve never seen you around before.” the other person laughed sheepishly and scratched their neck.

”yea, but i’m new around here so i don’t really know where im going.”

”we can take you there... if you’d like?”

”uh if that’s okay, thanks.”

they began walking once again, with his friends walking a bit further ahead.

unknowingly, jeno stared at the boy next to him. dyed red hair that fell just underneath his eyebrows, swirling brown eyes that looked like they could carry on for eternity, skin that resembled that of a snowflake.

he looked like an angel.

snapping out of his daydream, he decided to ask the boy a question.

”so, new kid. what’s your name?”

the boy looked at him and smiled softly.

_”my name’s na jaemin, what’s yours?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me feedback on this chapter!


End file.
